


Lions Den, Safe House

by generalzero, Lilliianna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), John Wick (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, RED (2010), RED 2 (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is super bad ass, F/M, Hydra is going down, Shield is gone, The Continental Hotel, Why is that not a real place, anyone who doesn't think clint is badass can suck my ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliianna/pseuds/Lilliianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re on a lets have drinks together, talk about asinine shit, call each other friend, kind of first name basis with him.”</p><p>“Yeah and I’d like to stay that way thank you very much. You have any idea what happens to people who piss him off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint "Francis" Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I brought you in. If I was Hydra don’t you think i’d have had the sense to bring you all the way in.” She continued to stare at the sandy haired man before unlocking her gun and sliding it away in some discrete holster under he jacket.

He hunched further down into his leather jacket, eyes darting every which way as he walked briskly down the street making certain that he had not been followed. Stopping at the predetermined meeting place he slid onto the bench of the bus stop only moments after the bus had left. In the opposite direction from which he had come he could see a sheen of dark red hair sticking out of the hoodie and waving gently in the slight breeze. 

When she reached him perched on the grimy New York bench, she discreetly opened her jacket to show a cocked gun pointed directly at him. 

“How do I know you’re not Hydra”

“I brought you in. If I was Hydra don’t you think i’d have had the sense to bring you all the way in.” She continued to stare at the sandy haired man before unlocking her gun and sliding it away in some discrete holster under he jacket.

“What are we doing here Clint”

“Recruiting an old friend of mine, who I helped keep off The Index”

“You what?!”

“You know what used to happen to the people that got on The Index. She's my friend I was doing her a favor." Clint rose, and started to walk across the street to a tall and regal looking hotel. “When we get in here, don’t look anyone in the eye, don’t talk to anyone, don’t mention Shield or the Avengers or… You know what just don’t do anything. One wrong move in here and we would be safer tried and gaged in the middle of Hydra headquarters.” Clint muttered to the red headed beauty behind him as he pushed open the door to the Continental Hotel. She followed him as he approached the counter upon which he placed a gold coin and asked of an unassuming receptionist, “Pyro still frequent the club?”

“Do you have business with her?”

“I know the rules. I just want to arrange a meeting.”

“She will likely be here later tonight. Would you like a room?”

“Yea, better make it a double, she’ll be staying with me.” Clint said, nodding his head towards Natasha who stood just behind and to his right. “No membership, I’ll take responsibility for her.”

“You better take her down to the club with you then. She looks like she could get you in a lot of trouble. You’re a good customer, Francis. It would be a pity if your membership was terminated.” Face grim, Clint set two more gold coins on the counter, nodding to the man.

“I plan on it. You’ll be stuck with me for a while yet.” The receptionist handed Clint a small key, smiling.

“It has been good to see you again. It has been altogether too long.” Clint nodded, before turning toward the elevators motioning for Natasha to follow him.


	2. John "Baba Yaga" Wick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you’re on a lets have drinks together, talk about asinine shit, call each other friend, kind of first name basis with him.”
> 
> “Yeah and I’d like to stay that way thank you very much. You have any idea what happens to people who piss him off?"

As soon as they were inside Natasha turned to him raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Rules, membership, gold coins? What is this place?” she whispered, adding a sarcastic “Francis” almost as an afterthought.

“Not now, I’ll tell you later. This is neither the time nor place. Though I would appreciate it if you would continue to call me Francis in the building. I have reputations to keep, and I don’t want anyone getting the wrong ideas, or mixing the two.” As he finished speaking the elevator door dinged open. They made their way quietly through the halls before entering a well lit, and busy lounge/club. Clint led them straight to the bar.

“Two House Specials please” He said just barely loud enough to be herd by the bartender, as he leaned against the bar, eyes lazily sweeping the room before coming to rest on Natasha’s tense figure, muscles coiled ready to fight or flee. “Relax. Anybody pulls a gun in here they’re dead before they can get it off.”

“You may be confident of that but I still don’t know what this place is.” she hissed under her breath as the bartender set down their drinks.

“Long time no see, Francis. Coming back to the fold?”

“Looking for someone,” Clint smiled “Pyro in yet?”

“What business could you have with Pyro that can be conducted here. Last I heard you tried to kill her.”

“A misunderstanding” Clint said sipping his drink and motioning for Natasha to do likewise. 

“Of epic proportions apparently.” The bartender laughed. “She’s not in but if you sit over there you’ll be able to see her come in.” the bartender motioned towards the corner. “I can even send her over to you if you like.”

“That wont be necessary. Thanks.” Clint turned and headed towards the indicated corner. “We’ll wait here. Relax enjoy yourself.” They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Natasha set down her still nearly full glass and turned from her study of the room to examine her long time partner.

“Why are we trying to get help from someone you’ve tried to kill?”

“I’ve tried to kill you, haven’t I?” Clint says smiling. Natasha laughed.

“That how you make all your female friends then?”

“In our business, If you haven't been at mortal odds with your friends at least once, they aren’t worth shit.” 

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” A raven haired and slightly beat up looking man said as he sank into the chair across from Clint. 

“John? What are you doing here? Last I heard the great Baba Yuga had retired. Something about getting married, was it?” His voice was thick with sarcasm as he smiled widely at the other man.

“I did. Simply had some personal business to attend to. And I’ll go back to retirement after, even though my wife’s dead.”

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that. Not dead by assassination, I hope, for the assassins sake.”

“Nothing so easy to avenge. She got sick. What about you, Francis? Last I heard you were working for the government, keeping in touch only to fish out information. And even that was infrequent. You in trouble?” Natasha looked from this stranger to Clint, wondering just how well these men knew each other, and how much clint would tell him.

“It would seem the radical Nazi moles dug pretty deep. You are now speaking with the alter ego of an international terrorist, and one of his accomplices.” 

“Really?” John chuckled, “And I though my life got overturned. I’m busy now, but in a week or two give me a call if you find yourself in a little too far over your head. I’d be glad to help, for old times sake. Speaking of your accomplice you still haven't introduced me.” He turned a small smile towards Natasha who nodded in return.

“How remiss of me. This is Natasha. You remember Bill and Megan, we’re sort of like that.”

“Ah. Well in that case, i’ll warn both of you. Petrovich has been watching you since you came in. Normally I’d write that off. You’re a beautiful woman Natasha, a few years ago, I would have propositioned you right off, be damed that you walked in with Francis. But Petrovich has recognition in his eyes. I know it isn’t directed at Francis, so I can only assume it is you he knows.” as he said this last sentence, his voice dropped to just barely more than a whisper, and he turned his penetrating eyes on Clint “You know what that means Francis.” Clint looked down at his watch.

“Shit we’ve been here twenty minutes. If he recognizes Nat that can only mean trouble. The fact that he hasn’t approached us can mean nothing good.”

“Why would he necessarily come over?”

“Petrovich makes it a policy. His acquaintances he greets within fifteen minutes, hies friends within ten, and his enemies five.” Clint muttered, soft enough that only his two companions could hear. Giving a wry half smile, John added,

“ The first to gage their character better, the second to keep up an appearance of friendliness, and the third to piss them off knowing they can do nothing to him in the building.”

“Who is he?” Natasha asked looking over Johns shoulder, searching the crowd. 

“Far right corner, table full of barely dressed women.” Natasha swore in Russian, causing Johns eyebrows to raise, and his half smile to widen a fraction of an inch.

“Know him?”

“Unfortunately. He was a Red Room mole in Shield. Before he went missing, leaving a body trail of Red Room agents.”

“Before I knew you I’m assuming.”

“Yeah”

“Any chance you could be mistaken? He’s a member of a syndicate I’m busting up. You want special treatment for him?”

“I thought you were on personal business.” Clint laughed. “Breaking up an entire syndicate is a bit more than a trip to the grocery store.”

“The boss’ son killed my dog and stole my car.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not mistaken. Do what you want with him, he shouldn’t give me trouble, but who would help you break up a syndicate over a dog and car. Aren’t things usually a more about power and money in the underworld.” Clint face took on a look almost of horror, but could only hope John would not take offense at Natasha’s naivety.

“It wasn’t just any dog, and who said anyone was helping me.” as he said this, he stood. “It was nice seeing you again Francis.” as he turned to leave, he added almost as an afterthought “careful introducing her to your other friends. Another man might take offense. Red Room and government politic is a lot different from what we have at the Continental.” With that he was gone. 

“Fuck Nat, I told you to be careful. There is a reason they call him Baba Yaga.”

“I’m not afraid of the boogyman, even if he knows where i’m from.”

“He isn’t the boogyman Nat. He’s man you send to kill the boogyman. That was John Wick.” Surprise rapidly filled Natasha’s eyes.

“As in the John Wick who—“

“Yeah.”

“And you’re on a lets have drinks together, talk about asinine shit, call each other friend, kind of first name basis with him.”

“Yeah and I’d like to stay that way thank you very much. You have any idea what happens to people who piss him off? You heard him. Iosef Killed his dog, and stole his car, so Viggo’s whole operation is going down. And he can do it to. It’s his for the taking. Without him Viggo wouldn’t have anything.” Clint abruptly stood up. “There’s Pyro. Bright orange blue dipped pixie cut hair, at the far side of the bar. Follow me.”


	3. Ida “Pyro” Ruiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Francis! How lovely to see you. I do believe I made you a promise about next time we saw each other on the outside. Get tired of the suspense?” Her smirk grew as a light chuckle fell from her lips.
> 
> “Actually I was hoping I could convince you not to keep that promise.”

Clint moved rapidly towards the bar, but was intercepted by a tall thin man who held himself as though he was much handsomer than he actually was.

“Francis long time no see. Got a new girl ey? You wanna share?” the man said wrapping his arm across Clint’s shoulder and speaking in a conspiratorial tone.

“Robert” Clint said giving a very obviously fake smile. “She isn’t my girl, just a friend. Nevertheless, I doubt she’d touch you with someone else’s ten foot pole. Isn’t your voice a bit low? I’d expect it to be higher after what Jules is rumored to have done to you.”

“That bitch sure as hell tried, but she didn’t manage to get me before I shot her.” Robert spat shooting a venomous look at Clint.

“To bad fixed animals are supposed to be more docile.” Clint said with a genuine smirk as he extracted himself from the taller mans grip and placed a hand on Natasha’s arm to lead her quickly to the bar. Staring gapping mouthed behind them Robert stood rooted to the polished floor.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

“You must be the one who wanted to arrange a meeting.” Melodically floated from behind orange hair as the speaker continued to stare into her drink. Clint shifted between feet before responding.

“Yes.” The woman turned, facing the two shield assassins and smiled, her freckles heavily accentuated in the lights of the bar, making her look younger and far less deadly than she truly was.

“Francis! How lovely to see you. I do believe I made you a promise about next time we saw each other on the outside. Get tired of the suspense?” Her smirk grew as a light chuckle fell from her lips.

“Actually I was hoping I could convince you not to keep that promise.” Natasha raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.

“Oh? That would be unfortunate. I do have a reputation as a woman of my word. You were the one who reneged.”

“Not by my own fault.”

“That’s why I didn’t promise to kill you. I do have to keep up a reputation of Badassery too. It’s not easy looking how I do you know.”

“Well, does anyone else know of your promise?”

“A few.”

“Perhaps we could convince them that you showed mercy in exchange for an opportunity to confirm your ‘badassery’ for all time.”

“You have piqued my interest. Can I assume this is the issue we needed to leave the premises for.”

“It is.”

“You are safe until we finish conducting our business. Consider this a postponement, not a pardon.” Clint smiled and mockingly replied,

“Most gracious”

“Of course. Now are you going to introduce me to your current associate femme fatale?”

“It would be remiss of me not to, now that I know what footing we’re on.” Ida “Pyro” Ruiz meet Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow.”

“Well, Well, Don’t you have an eclectic group of friends Francis. Natasha it’s a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you could say I’m quite the fan. I may not agree with Russia’s methods but their results… Lets just say i wouldn’t want to meet you in a dark alley.” Ida plucked two champaign flutes from a passing tray handing one to Natasha before giving a miniature toast. Natasha raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Clint scoffed,

“Since when have you ever gone down a dark alley.”

“Oh I do on occasion.” 

“Yeah right before you light them up”

“The devils in the details Frances.” Ida turned back to Natasha, “Francis may not have told you but i’m something of a bomb specialist, and a pyromaniac. I have an innate talent you could say” to punctuate the word talent, the champaign in Natasha’s still mostly full glass briefly caught on fire, before going out fast enough that you could almost doubt it had even happened.

"Show off" Clint grumbled

"Well I'm turning in for the night meet me in the lobby at 8 am and we can discuss our business over pancakes."

“Till Then”Clint said giving a toast, as Natasha simply nodded. "Come on we should head up to our room so we can talk"


	4. Natasha “Black Widow” Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s complicated” Clint moaned and rolled over shoving his head under one of the pillows.
> 
> “Un-complicate it then.” Natasha continued staring. Clint moaned once more before sitting up and returning his partners stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have an explanation of what the Continental Hotel is and a some rules (that i'd like to thank Generalzero for helping me make up). The rest of the chapter is just some fun fluff. Enjoy. :)

Clint knocked his duffle bag onto the floor and collapsed onto the vacated space on the overstuffed bed and tried to pretend he couldn’t feel Natasha starting holes into him as she sat primly on the foot of the adjacent bed.

“So?”

“It’s complicated” Clint moaned and rolled over shoving his head under one of the pillows.

“Un-complicate it then.” Natasha continued staring. Clint moaned once more before sitting up and returning his partners stare.

“You know how I wasn’t always good before Coulson brought me to SHIELD?”

“Yeah Trickshot and the circus you’ve told me about it.” Natasha said raising an eyebrow. “You never mentioned a hotel for criminals.”

“This was after I ran away. When I was doing private contracts.” Clint looked at the ground. “John was actually the one that brought me here. I was pretty beat up on a job that we had both been contracted for. He cleaned me up and helped me get a line of credit here. This place…” Natasha waited in the silence as Clint gathered his thoughts. “This place is like a safe haven. It is a safe house for the underground, vigilantes and mob bosses alike… The Continental offers certain services to it’s members… body removal and clean up, in house doctor and pharmacy, those kinds of things. In exchange we follow the rules. Breaking the rules results in termination of contract—Death. We sign saying if we will accept the consequences, but even if we didn’t everyone has plenty of motive to keep each other in line; a good nights sleep in the middle of a job being one of the biggest reasons.”

“So what are the rules?”

“There are nine fairly simple ones:  
No Business of Any Kind conducted on the grounds  
No Fighting/Killing on the grounds  
Respect the Integrity of the Locks  
No Cops or Law Enforcement of any kind on the grounds  
Do Not Fuck with Staff  
You Break it you Replace it  
Pay your Bill in a Timely fashion  
Don’t Tell just Anyone about the Hotel  
Agree to Accept the Consequences of Rule Breaking  
We sign agreeing to follow the rules when we take out a line of credit”

Natasha nodded “So by bringing me here aren’t you breaking rule eight?”

“No. that was why I had to state that I took responsibility for you when we checked in. In the building you are by proxy an extension of myself.” 

“An extension of you, my ass”

“Ah come on Tasha. All it means is I accept responsibility for your actions like if you were… You know what I’m gonna stop now while i’m still magically ahead.” Natasha smirked evilly.

“Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you happy” Natasha jumped up when there was a knock at the door. 

“Room Service” Clint nodded for Natasha to answer as he stood up and started rummaging through his duffle bag. 

“Oh Francis didn’t realize you had company. I was just stopping by to see if you needed anything, it’s been a long time.” A thin hispanic woman said wagging her eyebrows at Clint.

“Ah come on Rosa it’s not like that. She’s my partner.” Clint said putting his hands up as though surrendering.

“Right, ‘partner’ well i’ll leave you two to it. nice to see you again.” With that she spun on her heel and started back down the hall.

“What was all that about?”Nat turned.

“Old friend”Clint said pulling down the covers on his bed.

“What kind of friend” Natasha said her voice taking on the teasing tone of a teenage girl fishing for gossip.

“I’m going to bed.”

“How do you know the cute hispanic chic Clint.” Natasha said still teasing. 

“Biblically, OK, Happy now? Good night” Clint said exasperatedly before pulling his blanket over his head and mumbling “Ihop better have good coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Next chapter will have a cameo of a famous Spy lets see if you guys notice him.


	5. CHAPTER 5 Captain MI6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha smirked lightly shrugging off Clint’s grip on her shoulder. “You know I’m liking you more and more the longer I know you Ida.”
> 
> “Be careful Nat she bites.” Clint teased as he pulled out the chair for the aforementioned femme fatale.
> 
> “So do I” Nat smirked.

“Hello Darling” a tall handsome man purred as he sat down on the bench next to Ida, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“JAMES! When are you going to learn not every girl wants in your pants!” Ida snapped as she pulled away, standing up.

“Oh? you’re the first one that i’ve met who claims not to, Ida darling. I was wondering if you had some information for me.” he purred following her.

“Captain MI6, how’s it going?” Clint said drawing off the attention of the man speaking with Ida. “What are you doing this side of the pond” He mocked.

“I’m happen to be collecting information on you disgraced former employer” James said looking mildly put off by Clint.

“Old World War II Nazi organization HYDRA infiltrated and ate it up from the inside. Get it, got it, good. Now if you’ll excuse us —“ Clint put an arm around each female’s shoulder and guided them through the sliding glass door into the aromatic waffle house.

“If you're going to say that I owe you for saving me from that overconfident narcissistic slime bag, you’re wrong.” Ida snarled as she pulled out from under Clint’s arm. “I had everything under control.”

Natasha smirked lightly shrugging off Clint’s grip on her shoulder. “You know I’m liking you more and more the longer I know you Ida.”

“Be careful Nat she bites.” Clint teased as he pulled out the chair for the aforementioned femme fatale.

“So do I” Nat smirked.

“Now what is this business proposal you have for me?” Ida smiled “Anything to do with the Nazis?”

“Food first” Clint said picking up his menu and nodding for the two girls to do the same. Once their orders were placed and Clint had stressed the large aspect of his order of a large coffee, Clint fixed Ida with a serious look.

“I need to know. Has Hydra contacted you?”

“No outside of the Captain America exhibit in the smithsonian, I’ve never heard of it.”

“So you know the basics. Nazi Science Division got to big for it’s britches, Captain spangly tights took them out.”

“I always loved your way of putting things Clint. I really think it’s why i haven't killed you yet.” Ida smirked.

"Well, apparently cut off one head two more will grow to take it’s place Kinda rung true this time. They have been working from within SHIELD. Last month they decided to show themselves in a big fireworks display.” 

“And now everyone thinks SHIELD is evil.”

“Precicely. So what we need is for you to help us infiltrate the CIA to get ourselves a quinjet so Stark can do his science thing and figure out the cloaking technology and we can even up the playing field a bit. I have a contact that can help us but I need someone another person on the team and the other Avengers don’t really do subtle.”

“You know clint I think this is the most i’ve ever heard you talk.”

“He’s usually quiet? I could never get him to shut up.” Ida queried at Nat.

“Come on if i’d known you two were going to gang up on me i never would have introduced you.” whined the archer.

“Oh poor baby, cant stand up to a couple of poor helpless girls” Ida teased.

“Couple of poor helpless girls my ass. You are two of the most dangerous people I know”

“So who is going to be our tech guy?”

“A CIA RED.” Clint said looking smug.

“RED?” Ida raised an eyebrow.

“R. E. D. —Retired Extremely Dangerous— RED Seriously come on your killin’ my grove here Ida.” Clint huffed exasperatedly.

“That aint the only thing i’m gonna kill if you don’t show me some respect, boy” Ida grinned.


	6. RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This guys insane.” Clint laughed.
> 
> “Yeah he used to think he was the subject of a secret government mind control project.” Both girls looked at him with near identical raised eyebrows. “Turns out, he really was being given daily doses of LSD for 11 years while part of the CIA.”
> 
> “And you want him to help us?” Ida hissed.
> 
> “He’s supper reliable.” Clint shrugged, “And he owes me one.” Clint walked forward to the car and stepped down onto the staircase in the trunk, counting on the women to follow him. At the bottom of the stairs they were met with Marvin sitting on an armchair waiting for them.

CHAPTER 6 RED  
“So how we getting to Louisiana? Don’t suppose you to can get through airport security anymore?” Ida teased as she walked up to where Clint and Nat were standing in the lobby.

“Don’t have to get through security, just around it.” Nat smirked.

“Well how we gonna do that then? Even pilots do security.”

“Shipping containers don’t.” Clint smirked.

“Oh well you two can do that. I ain’t getting tossed around in a box. I can still walk through security just fine. I’ll give you my bag. What airport are you flying into?” Ida said with a laugh. Several hours later and many curse words in a myriad of languages, and the trio was standing on an inconspicuous boat in the swamps on the Louisiana Bayou. 

“So who are we going to see?” Ida queried once they were far enough out that there was no chance of being overheard.

“Marvin Boggs”

“I’ve heard of him. isn't he dead?” Nat said quirking her head at her partner. Clint smirked.

“Marvin has died many times.” Ida hit the back of his head.

“Marvin Boggs has faked his death so many times that I'm surprised anyone even believes he dies anymore.” He clarified. As the small boat pulled up against a dock Clint once more addressed the two women. 

“Marvin is a little… well… lets go with eccentric. So no sudden moves. Don't draw your weapons even if he does. Keep your voice down, stay close, don't use your cell phone, don't talk about cell phones, don't talk about satellites or—“

“Seriously Clint—“ Ida began to mutter before a man launched himself from the bushes holding a semi automatic directed straight at Clint. both women’s hands immediately went to their guns before remembering Clint’s warning and while not drawing their hands did not stray far from their weapons.

“Hey Francis. Why are you trying to kill me?” The man said shortly.

“Look Marvin, buddy, why would I be trying to kill you?” Clint said with a big smile.

“Because last time we meet, I tried to kill you.” Marvin said just as manner of factly as the first sentence. 

“That was quite a while ago.” Clint smirked, before Marvin replied.

“Some people hold on to things like that.” As the next words came out of his mouth, Clint lunged forward grabbing Marvins gun and pushing it so that it was between them pointing out over the Bayou, causing both woman to flinch.

“I’m not trying to kill you man. That makes us friends Marvin. Right?”

“Right?” Marvin said obviously unsure weather he believed it quite yet. Clint just smiled even wider than before.

“Marvin its great to see you again and all but ya think maybe you Wanna take that Knife out of my balls now? Not really one of my kinks.”

“Who are they?” Marvin said not removing the knife.

“Ida, and Natasha. They're not trying to kill you either.” Clint said continuing to smirk. Only after both women had nodded, did Marvin step back removing the large hunting knife from its close proximity to Clint’s crotch. 

“I don’t stay in the open.” Marvin turned to walk towards the run down scrap car behind the house. “Come on ill show you the house.” Once he had gone a few steps, each man grabbed one of clint arms, and muttered in unison.

“This guys insane.” Clint laughed.

“Yeah he used to think he was the subject of a secret government mind control project.” Both girls looked at him with near identical raised eyebrows. “Turns out, he really was being given daily doses of LSD for 11 years while part of the CIA.”

“And you want him to help us?” Ida hissed.

“He’s supper reliable.” Clint shrugged, “And he owes me one.” Clint walked forward to the car and stepped down onto the staircase in the trunk, counting on the women to follow him. At the bottom of the stairs they were met with Marvin sitting on an armchair waiting for them. 

“So, Marvin how much news you get down here in your rabbit hole? Hear about the Hydra incident” Clint queried.

“Clint… Clint… How many times have i told you? You cant trust the system. When you're in the system they switch the flip and you're done. Man Satellites, cell phones, chips, net, the web, the dentist— 

“Marvin.” Clint snapped, and Marvin stopped his pacing. “Look most of Shield really were good guys. But whatever Hydra hasn't made off with the government has been confiscating so —“

“Do you know whats wrong with this country?” Marvin interrupted.

“They're all trying to kill us?” Ida smirked.

“Exactly…” Marvin said.

“We need to break into a CIA base to steal a quinjet. And well since you’ve helped break into Langley I figured you could help.” Clint interrupted before Marvin could go on one of his tangents. “So you going to help?”

“Sure sounds fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used some modified dialogue from RED in this chapter. Not plagiarism. I don't claim it as mine.


End file.
